Triantan Gra
by M0N
Summary: Bagaimana cara kalian membuat segitiga? Bukankah dari titik awal berpindah ke sumbu lain secara satu arah, hingga menjadi sudut-sudut tertentu? Persis seperti perasaan mereka di dalam cerita ini. Persoalan cinta dari tiga pihak yang hanya bisa saling diam dan mengamati. [MidoKuro, AkaMido, AkaKuro]. Mind to Read and Review?


Bagaimana cara membuat segitiga?

Bukankah dari titik awal berpindah ke sumbu lain secara satu arah, hingga menjadi sudut-sudut tertentu?

Persis seperti perasaan mereka di dalam cerita ini.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko's Basketball jelas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Genre: _Romance, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort._

Main Chara: Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou [MidoKuro, AkaMido, AkaKuro].

Warnings: DLDR. _OOC-nees,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Persoalan cinta dari tiga pihak yang hanya bisa saling mengamati.

* * *

 ** _Triantan Gra_**

Ring! Ring! _I hear your electrical voices._

Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menduga, ia bahkan berulang kali memaksa pikirannya untuk menemukan alasan dengan dasar logika nyata. Dari sebuah pertanyaan yang dia anggap sangat memerlukan jawaban, walau disadarinya, bahwa jatuh cinta tidaklah butuh rasionalisasi sempurna. Semua terjadi begitu saja, seakan ini lebih mudah daripada membalikkan telapak tangan.

Namun, kenapa harus pemuda berkacamata itu? Tidak bisakah selain Midorima Shintarou?

Sekali lagi, untuk yang ke sekian kali, tatkala menatap orang yang telah merenggut sedemikian besar atensinya, kalimat introgatif serupa selalu menyambangi otak Tetsuya. Awalnya ia mengira itu hanya sebuah kesemuan belaka, perasaan yang datang lantas pergi begitu saja. Mungkin nanti, tidak tahu kapan, cinta ini menjadi kenangan bodoh yang akan dia tertawakan. Na'as, rupanya memang benar apa yang menjadi _motto_ Midorima, bahwa manusia cuma dapat berusaha, sedangkan Tuhan yang memutuskan.

Padahal, kalau mau ditinjau kembali, keakraban yang dimilikinya dengan lelaki zamrud tersebut tidak sedekat antara dia dengan Aomine. Jika Tetsuya bisa mengatur ulang, maka nama Shintarou pasti berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar orang yang akan mengisi benaknya mengenai harapan manis pada waktu mendatang. Ironis, sering kali apa yang kita kehendaki malah berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Menyebalkan sekali, tentu saja. Akan tetapi, memang begitulah realita.

Dia masih dapat mengingat jelas, saat asisten pelatih tim basket menyebutkan nama-nama yang masuk dalam grup pertama, Midorima ada sebagai salah satu di antaranya. Di gimnasium latihan yang menjadi saksi bisu, mata biru langitnya langsung terpaku pada sosok lelaki tinggi itu. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, hal ini secara berulang terjadi, seakan ada sebuah kekuatan astral yang bekerja di luar kendali.

Bagian yang paling dia tidak suka, yaitu Shintarou seperti acuh tak acuh pada dirinya. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, pemuda tersebut seolah-olah sengaja mengabaikan. Ia cuma bisa tersenyum kecut di kejauhan, kala menemukan orang yang bersangkutan melangkah didampingi sosok lain, dan itu bukan Tetsuya. Motivasinya semakin menjadi untuk masuk ke tim reguler, dengan begitu ia punya segudang kesempatan untuk sekadar mengamati dari jarak dekat.

Kemampuan paling utama yang Tetsuya punya bukanlah _misdirection_ , melainkan memanipulasi perasaannya dengan apik – mungkin bisa juga disebut bakat alamiah yang lain. Tatkala berhadapan langsung dengan Midorima, _poker-face_ tidak pernah absen dari hidupnya. Ekspresi yang akan dia tampilkan pasti tetap sama, selalu datar. Kendati fakta yang ada, jantungnya bertalu keras persis genderang mau perang. Hal terburuk adalah, Kuroko yang menyadari kalau Shintarou juga memiliki perasaan serupa.

Hanya saja, itu tidak tertuju padanya.

"Midorima- _kun_ ," serta-merta ada ransangan lain yang mendesak Kuroko untuk memanggil anak laki-laki jangkung tersebut, semacam _impuls_ aneh yang memaksanya untuk memanfaatkan keadaan. Tumben, jarang-jarang pemuda itu melangkah menuju _gym_ sendirian. Begitu telah sampai di depan orang yang bersangkutan, hilanglah semua manifestasi lisan yang telah ia rancang rapi-rapi kemarin malam.

"Baca buku apa?" berbarengan keduanya menapaki selasar, kalimat itupun mampu Tetsuya ucapkan setelah detik-detik berlalu dengan puas meruntuki diri. Masih belum mendapati respon sebanding, Shintarou tampak terlalu fokus pada cetakan huruf di hadapannya. Hening, pemuda dengan helaian rambut _aqumarine_ itu memilih menjatuhkan pandangan pada objek lain – ke halaman sekolah, lapangan olahraga _outdoor_ , murid-murid _random_ yang lain, apapun itu.

"Maaf, tadi kau bertanya apa, Kuroko?" selang waktu hampir semenit, lisan demikian baru menyahuti. Bukan cuma terlambat dalam menanggapi, ternyata mendapat perhatian pun minim. Kalau dalam keadaan normal, kemungkinan Tetsuya akan tersinggung; bisa jadi ia menghela napas pendek sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan. Namun, tidak, dia tetap menyahuti dalam bentuk non-verbal, mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada kesatuan kertas yang mendiami genggaman Shintarou.

"Ooh, ini buku sastra klasik. Aku disarankan Akashi untuk membacanya. Ternyata bagus juga."

 _Sialan, nama itu lagi yang disebutkannya._

Setibanya di arena latihan, Midorima langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang cuma statis pada ambang pintu. Tanpa permisi atau bagaimana, pemuda tinggi ini kontan mendekati Akashi Seijuurou yang asyik men- _drible_ bola seorang diri, dan sepertinya membahas bacaan yang sempat menjadi topik wacana mereka. Sebentuk lengkungan yang meruncing pada tiap sisi terbentuk di bibirnya, bersamaan dengan iris visual biru mudanya terus terporos pada objek bernyawa yang itu-itu saja.

Sebagai manusia dengan hawa keberadaan yang sedikit, Kuroko tahu eksistensinya sulit disadari orang lain, maka maklumlah jika Shintarou bisa semudah itu melupakannya – ini semacam usaha membodohi kenyataan. Kendati ia cukup sering ada di dekat lelaki tersebut, meski selalu mengawasinya diam-diam, walau telah menyampaikan afeksi dalam bentuk tindakan. Si hijau pencetak skor tiga angka andalan Teikou itu tetap tak peduli atau, malah mungkin berpura-pura tidak peka.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Akashi, yaa?" menuturkan lisan tersebut dengan sedemikian lirih, desibel yang rendah itu takkan bisa tersampaikan ke telinga makhluk Adam yang dimaksud – harusnya dia berteriak dengan kekuatan vokal minimal dua oktaf. Eksistensinya sebagai orang ketiga benar-benar dianggap ada dan tiada, hingga sang kapten tim basket, Akashi Seijuurou, melenyapkan lamunan Kuroko dengan menyuruhnya untuk turut bergabung.

Dalam kebisuan yang berkepanjangan, satu kalimat introgatif penting hanya dapat bertahan di pikiran.

 _Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pilih?_

Selang satu tahun berlalu semenjak kelulusan mereka dari kejayaan _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Kuroko memilih untuk meneruskan pendidikan di Seirin. Dia putuskan untuk bergabung dengan tim yang hebat dalam menunjukkan kerja sama antar pemain. Jujur, ada sedikit harapannya bisa memperbaiki kecanduan terhadap kemenangan rekan-rekannya yang lama. Terutama Midorima, karena seingatnya, pemuda itu selalu menolak untuk meremehkan lawan – karena sering mengumandangkan, kalau dia bermain semaksimal mungkin.

Pernah ia mengira, perasaan tersebut lambat-laun bakalan sirna jika tak lagi sering bertatapan muka dengan Midorima. Detakan jantungnya akan berhenti menggebu, dia tidak perlu lagi harus berupaya keras menipu, Kuroko mencoba membiarkan semuanya begitu saja berlalu. Akan tetapi, seberapa keras usahanya untuk menjauhi, rasa itu malah semakin menjadi.

Pertemuan mereka di lapangan sebagai rival, berhasil menghancurkan skema pelarian yang tersusun _epic_. Serta akan jadi sebuah kebohongan terpayah, apabila mengaku tidak ada kepedihan ketika melihat kerja sama antara Midorima dan Akashi pada pertandingan Vorpal Swords melawan Jabberwocks. Na'asnya, Tetsuya bisa apa selain mendukung mereka?

 _Inter-High_ musim kedua setelah Tetsuya mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atasnya, ia tidak sabar untuk kembali berlaga di lapangan besar. Namun, bukan itu alasan paling pertama kenapa dia datang sedini mungkin sebelum jadwal pertandingannya. Shuutoku sedang melawan Kirisaki Daiichi, dan tentu ada seribu kekhawatiran tertancap di benaknya.

Bagaimana tidak, musuh yang sedang Midorima hadapi ini biasa memainkan teknik curang, Kuroko beserta anggota Seirin yang lain sudah merasakannya. Begitu sukses menemukan bekas memar di lengan kanan lelaki hijau itu, dia bersumpah, jika kelak sekali lagi berhadapan dengan Hanamiya serta teman-temannya, maka sebuah pelajaran penting akan diberikan pada mereka.

Dalam balutan ekspresi datar, di hatinya ia bersyukur atas kemenangan Shuutoku. Kalau begitu, Kuroko tidak punya alasan untuk kalah melawan Yosen sebentar lagi. Setelah pertarungannya selesai nanti, mungkin dia bisa mengundang Midorima untuk bertemu dengan memakai rasionalisasi saling mengucapkan selamat – dan semangat pada pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Midorima- _kun_ , aku menunggumu di depan pintu masuk sebelah barat." Seraya melisankan isi pesan yang diketiknya, Tetsuya masih belum yakin untuk menekan tombol _sending_. Bagaimana bila _shooting guard_ Shuutoku itu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu? Malah akan jadi sangat memalukan, kan? Akan tetapi segala keraguannya hilang, ketika mendapati pesan dari Akashi yang menanyakan keberadaannya, dan mengatakan kalau pemuda yang bersangkutan bersama Midorima. Alih-alih membalas, malah _email_ tersebut yang dia kirimkan pada lelaki zamrud berkacamata.

Mereka akhirnya datang juga, dan tidak tahu mengapa, perpaduan merah-hijau di depannya tiba-tiba menyebabkan sesak di rongga dada, memaksa ia untuk memasok udara bebas lebih banyak. Tidak, upayanya untuk menetralisir rasa perih belum berhasil, setengah mati Kuroko meyakinkan diri, bahwa cemburu yang menyerang itu sangatlah irrasional. Materi abu-abu di kepalanya mencari-cari alasan positif, apa saja asalkan mampu meregulasi emosi yang berantakan.

Akashi yang terlebih dahulu mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan tim Seirin, di mana dia meresponinya cuma dengan ucapan terimakasih. Perhatiannya sering berpindah rotasi ke Midorima yang hanya berdiri di belakang kapten Rakuzan itu, padahal Tetsuya kira mereka bisa mengobrol cukup panjang. Lantas ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri, karena tidak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk memulai percakapan langsung.

Sampai ketika Seijuurou mengajaknya untuk melepaskan penat dari perlombaan di hari minggu nanti, pada mulanya Tetsuya hendak menolak tawaran tersebut. Akan tetapi, sebelum memberikan alasan macam-macam, dia melirik Shintarou yang seperti berharap dapat turut serta. Eehm, mungkin itu bisa jadi kesempatan emasnya. "Bagaimana, Midorima- _kun_ , kau mau ikut kami?"

Tadinya dia sempat was-was, saat menerima gelengan tertahan sang zamrud, yang setelah dibantu oleh empat-lima kata dari Akashi, anak laki-laki itu mengganti keputusan – ia mengangguk setuju. Pada akhirnya, si _aquamarine_ menyesali tindakannya ini, dia cuma akan menambah beban di benak, saat nanti melihat Midorima malah menikmati waktu bukan bersamanya. Namun, kapan ada beritanya seorang Kuroko melupakan lelaki dengan corak surai khas dedaunan ala musim panas itu?

Maka, janji untuk bertemu lagi di stasiun kereta pada hari minggu pun dibuat.

* * *

O

o

O

Knock! Knock! _I love to see you._

Sungguh, tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidup Midorima Shintarou untuk menjadi sebegini bodoh karena menyayangi seseorang. Miris, prinsip tersebut tak bertahan lama, semua berantakan tatkala sebuah perasaan aneh hadir lalu mendobrak keras pintu hatinya. Begitu tersadar, tertegun menjadi sesuatu yang sulit diabaikan.

Kenapa harus Akashi Seijuurou?

Nalarnya sendiri sibuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut, dan menemukan berbagai macam opsi. Mungkin karena wajahnya, bisa jadi disebabkan kemampuan Akashi yang menakjubkan dalam segala bidang, atau apapun kualitas terbaik yang dimilikinya. Akan tetapi, Midorima pun mengerti, kalau ada beberapa hal yang keberadaannya tidak harus diterima oleh logika. Dalam kasus ini, salah satu contohnya adalah jatuh cinta.

Ia sudah cukup senang bisa melangkah bersisian dengan Seijuurou, mengumpulkan sejuta informasi tentang lelaki itu yang didapatnya dari kedekatan mereka. Meski ada kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang mendiami gusar di hatinya, Shintarou memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam. Katakanlah dia pengecut atau terserah apa, tapi merusak relasi pertemanan dengan anak lelaki merah _cherry_ itu merupakan keinginan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Midorima selalu berupaya memposisikan diri sebagai orang pertama yang dibutuhkan Seijuurou, juga menjadi satu-satunya yang memahami pemuda tersebut, bahkan dia tidak memperkarakan kekalahannya terhadap sang kapten basket Teikou itu – dalam _shogi_ maupun nilai akademik. Asalkan memiliki alasan untuk berada di samping Akashi, ia tidak keberatan meski harus menyakiti harga dirinya sendiri.

Toh, apalagi yang bisa dia menangkan?

Ini bukan persoalan gampang untuk menyesuaikan diri terhadap standar hidup Seijuurou, ia harus membaca karya sastra yang sulit dipahami, mencintai hal-hal yang berbau filsafatis, atau apa saja yang membutuhkan adaptasi nan rumit. Namun, satu sisi Midorima juga beruntung, setidaknya pengetahuan yang dimilikinya bertambah seiring waktu.

Dia juga tahu, kasih sayang yang dirasakannya cuma berjalan satu arah. Akashi tidak membalas sebagaimana yang diharapkannya, tapi tidak masalah, inilah konsekuensi dari mencintai seseorang. Midorima akan selalu menemani pemuda itu, mendengarkan segala perkataannya dari hal penting hingga lelucon garing. Tanpa berani berkhayal kalau suatu saat lelaki tersebut akan balik menyukainya, ia sudah cukup bahagia.

Saat kelulusan di Teikou, Shintarou sengaja memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan pada sekolah yang berbeda. Bukan berarti ia menyerah, tetapi ada sebagian kewarasannya yang tersisa tidak membiarkan ia terluka dengan cara yang sama. Akan tetapi, satu sisi bukan berarti dia benar-benar kalah, hanya memanfaatkan bentang jarak di antara mereka untuk mengikis perasaan yang terlanjur menetap.

Menyakitkan, tatkala mendapati kenyataan, bahwa dugaannya menguap seperti air yang menjadi awan.

 _Kenapa bukan aku yang kau cinta?_

Perasaan itu berkembang secara brutal, Shintarou tahu kalau ini masalah yang sulit dia selesaikan. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat tekadnya untuk berlari, ujung-ujungnya pasti akan kembali lagi. Kerja samanya dengan Akashi untuk melakukan tembakan tiga angka di udara tanpa ada berlatih sama sekali, membuatnya menyadari, bahwa keinginannya untuk berhenti berharap takkan pernah terealisasi – entah dia harus belajar menerima atau mengutuk nasibnya sendiri.

"Akashi," di _backstage_ perlombaan basket nasional _Inter-High_ pada tahun kedua mereka menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas, Midorima yang melihat Seijuurou berjalan tanpa kehadiran lengkap anak-anak Rakuzan pun spontan mendekat. Kendati direksi langkahnya berlawanan dengan anggota regular basket Shuutoku yang lain, ia tetap berjalan mengikuti ke mana perginya pemuda itu.

Keduanya sampai di lantai atas stadion, mengambil posisi pada tempat yang khusus dipersiapkan untuk penonton, membaur jadi satu dengan orang-orang yang bisanya hanya berkomentar. Dapat Midorima temukan, iris mata rubi di sebelahnya terus-menerus mengamati sosok yang sama. Apalagi kalau bukan ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di _bench_ sebagai pemain cadangan, menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk beraksi.

Kehadiran rasa ngilu yang menjalar pada sekujur tubuhnya, Midorima tahu ini mengartikan apa. Kecemburuan yang sebisa mungkin harus dia tekan, berulang kali ia mengafirmasikan pada dirinya, bahwa rasa itu tidak berhak ada. Belum sampai satu jam suka-cita atas kemenangan grup Shuutoku yang diraihnya tadi, kini hilang tak berbekas, tergantikan oleh luka sembilu abstrak yang menyayat.

Sekarang pertandingan Seirin melawan Yosen untuk kedua kalinya setelah babak menuju seperempat final di _Winter-Cup_. "Siapa kira-kira yang akan menang, Akashi?" tanya Shintarou, mencoba menghilangkan kebisuan di antara mereka – hanya secara konotatif, karena faktanya seluruh penjuru ruangan itu dipenuhi sorak-sorai. Dia yang dimintai pendapat sekilas tersenyum tipis, netra yang cakap dalam mengintimidasi lawan itu melembut.

"Kurasa kau sendiri bisa menyimpulkan hasilnya."

Jangan, tidak perlu memperhatikan papan skor di depan sana! Pasalnya jelas-jelas poin tim Kuroko tertinggal cukup jauh saat ini. Namun, Akashi saja bisa percaya, kalau grup Seirin pasti tidak terkalahkan karena peran penting seseorang – setidaknya bila bukan berhadapan grup basket Rakuzan. Dalam kalimat singkat tersebut berisikan harapan, tentu Shintarou mampu menerjemahkannya dengan mudah.

Ooh, ayolah, dia menghabiskan ratusan hari untuk mengenal kapten Vorpal Swords ini.

"Kalau aku berhadapan dengan Kuroko di situ, menurutmu…" serta-merta lisan yang lolos begitu saja terhenti di tengah jalan, entah apa yang menghasut Midorima untuk mengucapkan kalimat bodoh barusan. Ini bagai menggali kuburan sendiri, tatkala nantinya mendapatkan tanggapan yang tak sesuai keinginan, dan tentu akan semakin tersakiti.

Dalam hitungan detik, semua dugaan negatif Shintarou tereksekusi, "Seirin, _maybe_."

Kendati ada embel-embel kata _mungkin_ di ujung jawaban, tapi itu betul-betul tidak membantu meringankan perih sama sekali. Mengangguk beberapa kali, tetap menyunggingkan senyum pendek, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, seluruh gelagat non-verbal tersebut keluar sebab suara Midorima lenyap begitu saja – atau mungkin dia yang lupa caranya berbicara.

Akan jadi sedemikian dramatis apabila dia angkat kaki detik ini juga. Oleh karena itu, ia bersabar, menunggu peluit ditiupkan wasit yang menandakan selesainya pertandingan. Dan benar, walau sebaik mungkin Seijuurou menutupi perasaan senangnya atas kemenangan Kuroko, Shintarou mampu dengan mudah menemukan jejak-jejak tersebut.

"Kau tidak berniat mengucapkan selamat pada rekan setim-mu di Vorpal Swords?"

 _Well_ , Akashi memang seorang yang brengsek di dalam hidupnya, tapi ternyata Midorima sendiri lebih kurang ajar karena ketidakmampuannya untuk menolak. Tapakan yang sebelumnya akan mengantar dia pulang, kini beralih mengikuti perginya pemuda _red-spiky_ tersebut. Sesaat menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, mengutuk diri sendiri pun sudah tidak ada gunanya.

"Eehm, Akashi, Kuroko bilang dia menunggu kita di pintu masuk bagian barat." Jujur, tidak ada subjek jamak dalam _email_ yang barusan diterimanya, ia berkata seperti itu hanya bermaksud sopan. Ada sedikit kejanggalan yang ditemukan Shintarou, tatkala perlu waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Seijuurou menanggapi ujarannya singkat.

"Ooh."

Sesampainya mereka di hadapan Tetsuya yang menunggu di sana, Akashi yang pertama menegur lelaki biru langit tersebut. Dia yang menerima ucapan cuma menyahuti dengan kata singkat. Midorima sendiri hanya memposisikan badan di belakang mantan kapten _Generations of Miracle_ itu, menjuruskan indera visual pada arah sembarang.

Keadaan semakin membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, tatkala mendengar ajakan Seijuurou yang tak terdireksi padanya untuk menikmati libur hari minggu nanti. Membeku pada detik itu juga, mengalihkan pandangan ke Kuroko bersama nanar yang ia sendiri susah artikan. Tidak tahu ini sebuah keberuntungan atau sial beruntun, tatkala lelaki _blue-sky_ tersebut malah menawarkannya untuk ikut.

" _Come on_ , Shintarou. Bersantailah sedikit." Memang sempat ia menggeleng pelan, tapi lima kata barusan yang dilontarkan si pemilik _emperor eye_ mengubah keputusannya. Ia sudah tahu, kesakitan yang akan menunggunya di waktu menerima ide tersebut sama seperti menaburkan garam pada luka irisan. Akan tetapi, apakah pernah ada ceritanya seorang Shintarou menolak permintaan Akashi?

Hari minggu nanti, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di stasiun kereta.

* * *

O

o

O

Bum! Bum! _I like the way you smile._

Mungkin Akashi Seijuurou bisa mendeklarasikan dirinya selalu benar, tapi ada beberapa hal yang wajib dia akui meleset jauh dari prediksi. Dimulai dari niatnya untuk mengubah jalan pertandingan tim Teikou agar tidak monoton, ia mencoba menemukan seseorang dengan bakat unik tertentu. Dan saat telah bertemu, ada perkara yang dengan otak _briliant_ -nya sekalipun sulit untuk dituntaskan.

Kenapa harus Kuroko Tetsuya? Bukankah dia cuma pemuda _flat_ yang biasa saja?

Mula-mulanya ia bersikukuh tidak merasakan apa-apa, malah pemuda yang dimaksud jauh dari kata _teman_ , Akashi mengaku tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu guna membantunya. Sial, itu suatu kesalahan, perlahan-lahan waktu memberontak estimasinya. Sampai pada titik lelah untuk mendustai diri sendiri, dia putuskan untuk melakukan hal terbaik guna menarik perhatian Tetsuya.

Ketika peralihan sisi persona yang dia punya, perasaan itu ternyata tidak turut berubah. Hanya saja, Seijuurou lebih mampu mengendalikan pikirannya untuk tak secara terang-terang mengungkapkan cinta. Dia juga sanggup meregulasi kecemburuan yang datang menyergap, saat melihat kerja sama Tetsuya dengan Aomine yang memang sangat apik di lapangan.

Sadar, ia juga mengetahui, kalau kasih sayang yang ada cuma berasal dari sebelah pihak. Pemuda tersebut hanya menganggapnya tidak lebih dari kapten sekaligus salah satu teman terbaik. Namun, bakat natural Kuroko untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, membuat Akashi kesulitan menebak pada siapa dia menjatuhkan pilihan.

Segala perhatian yang dia berikan pada Tetsuya, ancap kali tidak mendapat perlakuan sebanding. Entah pemuda yang bersangkutan terlalu polos, atau memang sengaja tak menghiraukan. Sering dia tersenyum dalam bungkam di waktu menangkap bukti, bahwa netra maupun seluruh atensi yang dimiliki lelaki muda itu bukan tertuju pada Akashi.

 _Kenapa bukan aku saja yang kau lihat?_

Sekalipun ia tidak pernah membiarkan _phantom sixth man_ itu tertinggal, semacam ada entitas aneh yang menjadikan anak laki-laki itu sebagai pusat gravitasinya. Dia akan melupakan apa saja di sekitarnya saat terfokus pada sesuatu, tapi ini tidak berlaku pada Tetsuya. Setiap di tengah-tengah percakapan dengan anggota basket lain, Seijuurou tetap sempat untuk mengalihkan indera visualnya pada bocah lelaki yang dimaksud.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau masih berada di sana?" ia bertanya bingung, tatkala mendapati Tetsuya terus-menerus berdiri pada ambang pintu gimnasium, dan seperti enggan mengganggunya yang sedang berbincang dengan Midorima – membahas buku sastra klasik yang dia sarankan pada pemuda hijau tersebut. Saat memupus jarak, orang yang bersangkutan hanya memasang ekspresi datar andalan.

Tetsuya menyahut, "cuma kaget, ternyata sudah ada Akashi-kun." Demikian jawaban yang ia dapati.

Tak terhitung sebanyak apa dia mencoba mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Kuroko, yang seiring berjalannya waktu, kualitas hubungan baik keduanya merosot tajam. Bersamaan itu, kesempatan yang dia miliki perlahan binasa. Puncaknya saat kelulusan mereka dari Teikou, Akashi memilih menyingkir sejauh mungkin, menggunakan alasan ingin bersaing kompeten dengan seluruh mantan rekan setimnya. Dusta, tentu saja, Akashi hanya tidak bisa terus-menerus tersakiti oleh luka yang tak kasat mata.

Jujur, ia sukses dibikin sekarat karena menahan gejolak hebat di dada.

Pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama, yaitu seusai pembukaan liga _Winter-Cup_. Butuh mengumpulkan segudang keberanian untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Kuroko, mengajaknya bertemu di luar lapangan _indoor_. Kendati tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi dari posisinya berdiri waktu itu, menjurus langsung pada Tetsuya. Tolong, jangan ditanya bagaimana ricuh desiran darahnya!

Dia pikir tidak akan ada apa-apa, rasa yang dulu bersemayam mungkin telah hilang dibawa angin utara. Sayang, kedatangan serekan tim Kuroko yang dianggap sebagai _hikari_ baru pemuda tersebut, membutakan arus pikiran logisnya – cemburu dapat mengikis rasionalitas, memang. Serta-merta Seijuurou mengarahkan sebuah gunting yang dipinjamnya dari mantan wakil kapten Teikou – yang pada hari itu merupakan benda keberuntungan Midorima.

Di pertandingan final mereka, dia menyadari perubahan besar pada Tetsuya setelah mendengar sorak-sorai teman lamanya yang berasal dari arah penonton. Mungkin bisa jadi, orang itulah yang mencuri sedemikian besar hati pemain bayangan Seirin ini. Siapa? Satu kata penanya subjek itu ancap menyambangi otak Akashi.

Aomine sebagai mantan cahayanya?

Kise yang memang cukup dekat dengannya?

Ogiwara yang notabene teman masa kecilnya?

Midorima… _noo_ , tak mungkin, mereka sangat jauh dari kata akrab, kan?

Dia hampir menyerah di tengah jalan, amat terpukul karena kekalahannya saat adu kekuatan melawan _ace_ musuh. Tidak, ini akhir yang buruk, sisi dirinya yang lain tak mempermasalahkan jika _rival_ yang lain akan menang, tapi bukan Kuroko orangnya. Meski telah menggunakan segenap kemampuan, akhirnya dia harus menerima, bahwa Seirin keluar sebagai juara.

Itu belum selesai, pertemuan di kesempatan berikutnya menumbuhkan harapan yang sempat meredup. Apalagi mereka yang diminta kembali bekerja sama atas nama _Vorpal Swords_ , waktu yang berlalu menjadi begitu berwarna lagi bagi Akashi, walau dia sendiri selalu mengetahui, bahwa sebagian besar perhatian Tetsuya masih saja terpusat bukan pada dirinya – entah ke siapa.

Hari-hari memang cepat berlalu, tak terasa ini sudah memasuki musim _Inter-High_. Mengetahui saat ini ada jadwal Seirin melawan Yosen, tanpa ditemani oleh anak-anak Rakuzan yang lain, Akashi datang ke aula pertandingan. Di bagian _backstage_ , dia bertemu dengan Midorima, dan tidak merasa keberatan ditemani pemuda yang bersangkutan.

Sesaat ia tersenyum, begitu mendengar pertanyaan si hijau gelap tentang pemenang dari pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung ini. "Kurasa kau sendiri bisa menyimpulkan hasilnya," kemudian menjawab dengan kalimat pendek tersebut. Orang yang sama menuturkan wacana introgatif selanjutnya, tapi apapun itu, selama bukan dia yang melawan Tetsuya, Akashi yakin kalau pemuda biru muda yang dimaksud tidak terkalahkan.

Peluit wasit di babak terakhir berbunyi nyaring, dan pertandingan selesai sesuai prediksinya. Akashi putuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang, melainkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat, Midorima pun yang awalnya ingin pergi diajaknya bergabung. Mengirimkan _email_ pendek, menanyakan keberadaan Kuroko saat sekarang, dan jawabannya malah ia dapat dari lelaki jangkung _ace_ tim Shuutoku yang melangkah di sampingnya. "Ooh," cuma ini respon yang dia berikan, itupun setelah jeda beberapa fraksi detik.

"Selamat atas kemenangan tim Seirin, Tetsuya." Akashi menyampaikan kalimat tersebut begitu berhadapan langsung dengan Kuroko, sedangkan Midorima yang berada di belakangnya sibuk menempatkan arah mata pada direksi lain – seolah dia hanya menjadi properti pada sebuah panggung sandiwara.

"Terimakasih." Indera visual biru langit itu lagi dan lagi terserap oleh satu eksistensi tertentu.

Yaa, memang ada perbedaan besar antara tidak tahu dan tak mau sadar.

Tidak banyak respon yang Akashi dapat, ia juga bingung mau mengucapkan kalimat apa selanjutnya. Dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin ada baiknya mereka menghabiskan hari minggu nanti sekadar _refreshing_ dari segala kegiatan belajar maupun perlombaan. Maka, tanpa banyak pertimbangan, dia menawarkan saran untuk menikmati liburan _weekend_ bersama pada Kuroko.

Belum terdengar jawaban apapun, tapi kalau dilihat dari gestur tubuhnya, dia seperti ingin menolak. Entah apa yang menjadi pertimbangan pemuda _blue-sky_ itu, meski lisan berikutnya yang Tetsuya lontarkan terarah pada Midorima, Akashi tahu bahwa tetap ada secercah kemungkinan. _Well_ , tidak ada salahnya mengikutsertakan lelaki zamrud yang sedari tadi cuma diam di tempat, dan benar saja, kesepakatan akhirnya bisa didapat.

Di stasiun kereta mereka bertiga pun berjanji akan bertemu lagi empat hari dari sekarang.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Yaa, _fic_ ini selesai dengan sebegitu ambigu, terus saya sendiri gak ngerti kenapa jadi begitu. Aah, intinya saya memang sudah punya rencana bikin soal cinta segitiga begini, tapi gagal paham akhirnya. Awalnya mau saya buat salah satu karakter itu serius maso, entah dia yang milih mundur atau malah meninggal. Namun, malah gak tega, lalu… tadaaa! Jadilah apa-adanya.

Saya memang _multi-shippers_ di fandom ini, jadi sekarang ngerti dilemanya kalau mau berbuat gak adil sama satu pairing yang juga disayang.

Lain kali, saya buat versi _comrom_ -nya sajalah.

 _Triantan Gra_ artinya sama dengan cinta segitiga. Kalo masih ada yang belum paham sama isi _fic_ ini, saya rinciin. Kuroko cinta Midorima, tapi Midorima cinta Akashi, dan Akashi yang semacam _denial_ kalo Kuroko itu cintanya sama Midorima. Benar-benar bentuk _triangle_ , yaa? Ahahahaa…! *woooi, ngawur…!

Anggep ajalah ini _warming-up_ sebelum benar-benar menjadi jahat. *niatmu, nak.

Cukup sekian. Bersediakah untuk memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
